The field of this invention relates to oxygen concentrators. In particular, the invention relates to wearable oxygen concentration systems utilizing vacuum swing adsorption for creating an oxygen stream for ambulatory respiratory patients.
There is a need for home and ambulatory oxygen systems for use by patients. Supplemental oxygen is required for patients exhibiting symptoms from certain diseases and lung disorders; for example, pulmonary fibrosis, sarcoidosis, or occupational lung disease. For such patients, oxygen therapy is an increasingly beneficial prescription to help the patients live normal and productive lives. While not a cure for lung disease, prescriptive supplemental oxygen increases blood oxygenation, which reverses hypoxemia. Oxygen prescriptions prevent long-term effects of oxygen deficiency on organ systems, the heart, brain and kidneys. Oxygen treatment is also prescribed for Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD), heart disease, AIDS, asthma, and emphysema.
Currently, supplemental medical oxygen for therapy is provided to a patient from high pressure gas cylinders; cryogenic liquid in vacuum-insulated containers or thermos bottles commonly called “dewars”, and oxygen concentrators. Some patients require in-home oxygen only, while others require in-home as well as ambulatory oxygen depending on the prescription. The three systems are all used for in-home use. However, oxygen concentrators provide a special beneficial advantage because they do not require refilling of dewars or exchange of empty cylinders with full ones. Home oxygen concentrators, however, do have drawbacks. They consume relatively large amounts of electricity; are relatively large and heavy; emit excessive heat and are relatively noisy.
There has been a need for an improved portable device for supplying oxygen to a patient. Only small high pressure gas bottles and small liquid dewars are truly portable enough to be used for ambulatory needs. Either system maybe used for both in-home and ambulatory use. A patient using a stationary oxygen system at home (or even a portable system which cannot be readily transported), who travels must opt for small cylinders towed in a wheeled stroller or for portable containers that they carry, typically on a shoulder sling. Both of these options have significant drawbacks.
A major drawback of the cylinder option is that small cylinders only provide oxygen for a short duration. Moreover, these cylinders are maintained at a high pressure, and thus their use is restricted due to safety considerations. Another drawback of the cylinders is the refill requirement after depletion of the contents of the cylinder. Empty cylinders must be refilled at specialized facilities, or in the patient's home using a commercial oxygen concentrator which extracts oxygen from the air. The latter option requires an on-site compressor to boost the output pressure of the concentrator to meet cylinder refill pressure requirements. Filling of cylinders with oxygen in the home is potentially dangerous due to the physics involved with compressing gas. Another detriment to cylinder usage is fire hazards associated with storage of large volumes of oxygen in the home environment.
Convenience and safety issues are not the only drawbacks associated with the use of cylinders. Another drawback is the cost associated with cylinders. Cylinders require special care, and specialized materials are required for high pressure oxygen compatibility, which in turn drives up the cost of cylinder-based systems.
The liquid oxygen storage system also has drawbacks. The primary drawback is the requirement of a base reservoir which necessitates refilling once a week or more from an outside source. Liquid oxygen is transferred from the base unit to a portable dewar, which is used by an ambulatory patient. However, there is substantial waste, as a certain amount of oxygen is lost during the transfer to the portable containers and from evaporation. Up to twenty percent of the contents of the base cylinder is lost in the course of two weeks because of losses in transfers and normal evaporation. Even without withdrawal by the patient, the base reservoir will typically boil dry over a period of one to two months.
The aforementioned systems all require are filling station. When the patient is out in public, such stations are not readily available. Upon running low (or out) of oxygen, the patient must return home to a specified place that can refill the system. Such a requirement detracts from the ambulatory usefulness of the systems.
The industry has developed a set of recommendations for systems targeted to provide portable oxygen for ambulatory patients. The Fifth Oxygen Consensus Conference set forth the following standards for long-term oxygen therapy ambulatory equipment: 1) equipment must weigh less than 10 lbs., 2) equipment must provide the equivalent of 2 liter/min of continuous flow O2, and 3) the flow rate must be maintained for four hours or more. Thus, ambulatory equipment, or personal oxygen systems (POS), are to be inconspicuous to the public as well as unrestricting to the patient. Cylinders and other liquid oxygen systems tend to be bulky, which interferes with normal daily activities. Similarly, cylinders and liquid oxygen systems are difficult to conceal from public view. Ideally, a POS is small, lightweight, quiet, and flexible which allows the device to be concealed from the public. The present invention, whereby oxygen rich gas is provided to a patient from a wearable oxygen concentrator, meets and exceeds these standards.